degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Imogen Moreno
Imogen Moreno is a Junior at Degrassi Community School. Never content with blending in, Imogen goes to great trouble to make herself appear unique, such as wearing bizarre hairstyles and accessorizing her uniform. Imogen is also a little bit of an attention seeker. Fun, energetic, with a magnetic look and intense stare, Imogen would hate for anyone to think she's boring, so she goes to great lengths to stand out from the crowd, like bandaging her unwounded wrists and posing as a homeless kid to beg for change. Imogen seems to enjoy causing drama, for which she has an excellent talent. She puts on the airs of being an enlightened individual, but it's a ploy to manipulate those around her. She worries one day someone will discover her secret; she's a normal kid looking for excitement in her life. Imogen Moreno is portrayed by Cristine Prosperi. Character History Season 11 Imogen is first mentioned in What's My Age Again? 'when she is heard being called down to the office by the intercom. In [[Idioteque|'Idioteque]], she is seen in the background in Mr. Armstrong's class while Drew is having a breakdown. In Cry Me A River (1), she is in drama class with Eli and Fiona , when Ms. Dawes says to get into groups of four. She gets into a group. When Fiona asks if there is room for herself, Imogen replies that their group is full. In [[Cry Me A River (2)|'Cry Me A River (2)']], Imogen is seen in drama class. In class, when Fiona mentions trying to fit in and feeling alone, Imogen is seen looking down in a guilty manner. Also, when Fiona says that Eli is the best writer in the class, Imogen quickly responds with "Obviously." embarrassed by her outburst she quickly looks down.She is also the first to raise her hand suggesting him as the writer. In [[Dirt Off Your Shoulder (1)|'Dirt Off Your Shoulder (1)']], Imogen is seen in the background a couple of times, usually looking at Eli. Later, Imogen is seen watching Eli in the computer lab. When Eli becomes enraged that Clare is talking to Jake, he throws the monitor on the floor. Imogen comes running out to tell him that Ms. Oh is coming and to hide the monitor. She realizes that it's too late to hide it, so she throws herself at the floor, telling Ms. Oh that she tripped over the wires, thus breaking the monitor and giving herself a bloody nose. Ms. Oh then takes her down to the nurse. Eli finds Imogen walking with a tissue on her nose and she asks him if they have dogs that can smell for people and if he'd smell for her. Imogen then tells Eli that she's been going to Degrassi for a few years but she's been laying low. She asks Eli to hold her tissue so she can shove tampons up her nose, and asks what pills he's on, saying she saw his vial. He tells her, and she suggests that his medication could be what's dulling his writing. Adam comes over and asks what's going on and Imogen comically tells him that Eli punched her in the face, as she walks away. As she's walking, Adam calls her a psycho, and Eli watches as she goes. In Dirt Off Your Shoulder (2), Imogen tries to help Eli by taking away his anti-anxiety pills. She then proceeds on to ask why he still loves Clare. Imogen even let it slip that Clare took Fitz's side instead of his after what happened in Vegas Night, when he "found" Jesus''. Meaning that she was there or she simply reads a lot on the Anti-Grapevine. Imogen dressed up and improvised as Clare, with headband and jacket, and tells Eli that she never loved him, which causes Eli to yell "I HATE YOU!" at Imogen(improvised as Clare). She stood by Eli when he dumped out his pills into the trash can. Trivia *She wears Buddy Holly glasses. *She does many things with her hair, such as wearing it down, putting on "cat ears", putting it in a flower bun, and putting it in pigtails. *Imogen's last name was originally going to be Berish. *Imogen has been seen wearing Ellie Nash's circle necklace and Ashley Kerwin's boots. *She loves acting. *According to an interview with Cristine Prosperi, Imogen will always be wearing jewelry and "playing up" her uniform. *She seems to usually address people by their first and last names. *Imogen seems to know a lot about Eli, though he has never met her, which implies that she has been stalking him in earlier seasons without the audience’s knowing. However that could be since she stated that she has been going to Degrassi for a couple years revealed in 'Dirt Off Your Shoulder (1)). *Oddly, Imogen shoved tampons up her nose to stop her nosebleed; right before Adam walked over. This could've meant she was listening when Clare suggested Adam needed the tampons for a nosebleed in '''My Body Is A Cage (1). Quotes *(To Fiona ) "Aren't you in Grade 12?" (First Line) *(to Eli): "What have you got to lose?﻿" *(Eli to Imogen): "Have you been stalking me?" Imogen: "... No." *(to Fiona): "Hey, I rhymed! So it must be true!" *(to Ms. Oh): "What do you think happened?! I tripped on a loose cord, this place is a death trap." *(to Adam): "Don't worry, Adam Torres. Eli Goldsworthy just punched me in the face! Don't provoke him, he's an animal!" *(To Eli): "How could be in love with someone that hurt you so much?" *(to Mrs. Dawes): "JUST CALL ME RUBBER...to bounce things off of...ideas?" *(To Eli): "Deep breaths, Eli. Deep breaths. Don't let the crazy get the best of you. It's what Clare wants." *(To Eli): "You conquered your demons, now the rest is up to you." *(To Eli): "I'm Clare Edwards. I'm so smart. No one will ever understand you like I do, Eli. I never really loved you. I was only playing you because I knew you'd let me get away with it. And look! I was right. And I hate you, Eli. I always have. I do. I never loved you. You're a loser." Category:Season 11 Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Juniors Category:Lies Category:Acting Category:Relationships Category:Juniors Category:Crushes Category:Now or Never Category:Degrassi Teens Category:Degrassi